A Breegull's Choice
by Sassi-Frazz
Summary: After a short break from adventures a few years after Banjo-Tooie, Kazooie longs for something more, this will change her life forever. WARNING: May contain tragic moments Special thanks to my boyfriend for writing help and my fellow Breegirl ConkaNat for ideas and inspiration Character also added (no space for five sadly): Grunty


CHAPTER 1: Kazooie's Past

It had been nearly a few years since Gruntilda was defeated twice by Banjo and Kazooie. Since then her whereabouts have been unknown, that is until now. Pah, what a clichéd overused opening (a little note here, that the fourth wall may be broken more than once).

One gloomy stereotypical stormy night, the evil witch Gruntilda stumbled through Cauldron Keep. She had finally found the rest of her body again, and had her mind set on reviving herself to her former splendour (or lack thereof) using the B.O.B machine.  
"Get to work, you dumb machine! Restore me now, or I'll get mean!" With a quick jerk of her bony hand, she pulled the lever. The display lit up, and the B.O.B slowly hummed to life. However, she quickly noticed that something seemed off. The machine hadn't been used in quite a while, and the lack of maintenance caused it to start clunking and moving erratically. Soon, a huge blinding ray shot from the device and out of the castle, with no control as to who or what it might have hit. It was large enough to hit several targets at once, in fact. Gruntilda fell back from the blast and immediately passed out.  
Some moments passed, and when the old hag awoke, she scratched her head with her bony hands and in shock, shrieked.

"Why, look at me!" she exclaimed, feeling around her arm, there was something odd, as she lifted up her sleeve, she looked, feathers were forming from the elbows up to the forearm, even her hair had them sprouting out from underneath of the back of her head like hair. "This can't be happening, I've sucked up the life of a few feathered freaks? But...does that mean...I've zapped one of my true enemies sidekicks?"

Grunty started up the machine again to look up her target, but to her dismay, this sidekick was still alive, she had hit a random target of birds, causing her form to have a feathery effect to her body. Something that had never happened before, Grunty was now mortified. For a long time she longed to be young and beautiful, ever since she discovered her enemy's sister, she'd gone from kidnapping her, catching the attention of Bottles, sending out Banjo and Kazooie springing into action to her rescue, since then, revenge was sworn, Grunty's evil had grown stronger and with the help of her two (now deceased) sisters and the help of the B.O.B machine, she had zapped at least one body, one that wasn't enough to get hers back from being boneless. Now a walking skeleton with feathers, Grunty still wants her revenge.

"Why don't you let _ME_ do the talking for once?". Hey, who's there to talk to and answer back? "Oh, good point, pah lousy fourth wall breakers, always ruin these maliciously hideous moments."

ANYWAY... thank you. Ahem, anyway, it was time for yet another plot to destroy Banjo and Kazooie, this time, it was not going to be easy for her, nor them. "Soon!" she cackled, rubbing her hands together, "Soon I'll have my revenge and then, I'LL HAVE MY BODY AND BEAUTY!" As she cackled her evil way, there was silence, Grunty stopped laughing. "All right, where's the storm cloud, the evil fanfare? Is this some kind of joke?"

As you can see, this just may have been a little too clichéd, anyway, time to move on to a new fade in, don't you just love video-game references? What Grunty really needed now, was a minion, someone who could help her destroy her enemies. Someone who could replace her former minion, Klungo.

It was a beautiful moonlit night in Spiral Mountain. Not one cloud in the sky, the crickets were chirping, the frogs were croaking and the stars were out, clearer than ever before. So clear in fact, that even Banjo was enjoying the quiet atmosphere. He lay back on a deckchair outside of his house staring up at the stars, along with Kazooie who was roosting in his backpack. Then, there was Mumbo Jumbo, a Shaman and close friend of Banjo's since the rescue of Tooty.  
The night consisted nothing of past memories of Banjo and his friendship with everyone who have stayed close to him since his adventures.

"Ah, such peaceful night", said Mumbo, sitting in the meditation position next to Banjo. "Mumbo never get much time to relax, Spiral Mountain perfect." "You're welcome _any_ time", replied Banjo, "It's not often now we even get out to enjoy ourselves, always playing poker and getting into scrapes. Say, Kazooie. Remember that time when we went over to visit Bottles and when he answered it, he got an unexpected hot custard pie in the face? Or, was that Mrs B? I _can't quite_ recall any more, but it sure was funny".

Kazooie didn't answer, she just gave a little sigh and nodded. Banjo continued on. "And remember when we tried to set up both Mumbo and Humba Wumba on a date? And Mumbo came home with his spaghetti all over him? Oh..." Mumbo glared at Banjo, almost offended, Banjo just scratched the back of his head a little, "Sorry." he said sheepishly and trying so hard to stifle his laughter, "I guess I wasn't thinking." "Me forgive feeble minded bear", said Mumbo. "Banjo good friend, much good manners too. Unlike filthy feathered one". Banjo suddenly bit his lip and was hoping that Kazooie would open up her big beak and reply. But instead she just rolled her eyes, shook her head and buried her face into her wing. Banjo was puzzled. "Hey buddy, _what's_ _up_? You're not your usual self tonight." He prodded his feathered friend a few times to get her attention, but she wouldn't respond, she just sat there with her head hanging low.

"Kazooie, how about showing a little enthusiasm, eh? Come on, this isn't like you at all. Lighten up, what happened to the Kazooie I know?" But Kazooie still wouldn't answer, she just turned away a little and gave a deep sigh. This time, Mumbo noticed. "Me think bird not feeling great." "I can _see_ that", frowned Banjo, "but what's with her, I can't help you if you won't reply, Kazooie."

Finally, Kazooie's head lifted up, her eyelids still dropped, her feathers shimmering in the moonlight, her mood, indifferently original. "It's...its...oh, you won't understand." The bird hid her head again. "Come on, _tell_ us, that's what best friends are for, right?" Banjo, carefully placed his large pointy finger under Kazooie's chin and lifted her head up, his sad soulful eyes fixed onto her, with a look of concern. "I. Well I...I _miss_ my parents", replied Kazooie sadly as her eyes began filling to the brim with tears. "There, I said it! Now..., JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kazooie jumped out of Banjo's backpack and dashed off. All the bear could do was watch, his arm was caught by Kazooie's talons scratching onto him as she jumped out, causing a wound to be exposed. "K..._Kazooie_." The bear began to feel a single tear roll down his face, he was used to his best friend scratching, pecking and even whacking him. But never like this. Banjo was hurt. Mumbo look at the wounded arm.

"Not much damage, just small wound", he said. "Me rub ointment on it, arm be better in no time." "Thanks, but _I'll_ just let it heal", said Banjo gloomily. "I'm going to find Kazooie". "No." Mumbo held Banjo back. "Bird must have personal space, me think she just need time alone. Come inside, Mum can fix up dinner, bear not be so hungry after that." "That's really nice of you", smiled Banjo, "But I better find Kazooie. She may be braver than me, but she's my friend, who knows what will happen to her?". With that, Banjo threw his backpack on and got up. "I won't be long!" he called as he waved over to the Shaman. Mumbo went into Banjo's house and shut the door behind him after seeing Banjo off. "Hope Banjo find feathered friend", he thought. "Bad things happen out there. Bear and Bird might fall into danger."

The night was still early, so there could be a chance of finding Kazooie. Banjo trundled along the path calling out Kazooie's name. Suddenly he tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground...or worse; into the moat round the Spiral Mountain. Banjo rose to the surface gasping for air, his fur was soaking wet, the moonlight was reflecting on it like the heavens from above, he was shivering, for the water was not at it's warmest tonight. Banjo looked up at the top of the mountain, a silhouette of a bird was seen standing in the middle, letting out a trilled cry up at the moon, a bit like a werewolf (but not as haunting). "Kazooie! It _has_ to be her!", panted Banjo, climbing onto the bank and making his way up the little mountain. Before long, Banjo reached the top of the mountain and there, sat down sitting right near the edge of Spiral Mountain, looking up at the stars under the moonlight, was Kazooie, still cawing at the moon. Banjo breathed a sigh of relief. Thank heavens she was all right.

"Well, _there_ you are, why did you run away?" asked Banjo. Kazooie looked up at her best friend, as he knelt down beside her, then she started to murmur sadly. I'm missing my parents." she said sadly. "Your parents?" Banjo asked. "Mom and dad, the ones who raised me and took care of me", Kazooie went on. "I've not seen them for so long. Here, take a look". With that, Kazooie pulled out a photo from under her wing, the picture showed three birds."That's Jay", said Kazooie. "My father". "And I'm guessing that's your mother next to him?" pondered Banjo, pointing at the female bird in the picture "That's right", Kazooie nodded. "I was hatched during the time when Red Crested Breegulls were already becoming endangered and scarce. By the time I grew all my feathers and was able to speak, my home land was destroyed by _poachers._ Our habitats were being ruined and many birds were being attacked, hunted and even _killed_ for food and sport. We were nearly wiped out for good." Banjo sat down beside Kazooie, placing an arm around her as he listened." My parents couldn't bear to see their only surviving daughter harmed, so they did what was best for them; let me _go_, it was a hard decision for me but I finally came to my senses and left them. I haven't seen them since. Shortly after a few years, I met you."

Kazooie buried her head into Banjo's shoulder. "I wonder if I'm the last Breegull left of my species", she wept, Banjo carefully stroked Kazooie's neck. "There now, don't say that, _of course_ you're not... Um... Well, I _hope_ not anyway." Banjo smiled encouragingly, hoping it would make up for his doubtful reply. Sometimes, Banjo has trouble thinking what to say, without stammering or making mistakes. Kazooie wiped her face with her wing and looked up at him. "You really think so?" she asked with a smile. "You bet I do", replied Banjo, smiling back at her. The two faces met with a warm heartfelt gaze under the moonlight, a heavenly choir began to play. A shooting star whizzed by as Banjo and Kazooie both leaned in closer and...the needle scratched on the record player (as if this wasn't clichéd enough). The two friends looked at each other in shock, sweat drops pouring down the sides of their faces each, a single eyebrow twitching. "Guuuuuh, I gotta go!" "Me too!" "Race you back home?" "You _betcha_!" Whew, for the moment there, you'd think their feelings for each other would have changed eh?

Banjo and Kazooie got up and made their way back, both managing to scurry back to the house. Banjo shut the door behind him, panting from his experience earlier, he mopped his brow and sunk down to the floor. There was a loud rapping on the door, Banjo opened it and in scurried Kazooie. "Next time, _DON'T_ bolt the door, lardy hide!", Banjo said nothing, he just sat on the floor catching his breath. Suddenly, even more knocking on the door was heard. Startled, Banjo straightened up and slowly opened the door. "_HIIIIII_, BIG BROTHER!" Banjo had been tackle hugged by a young female bear kid in a reddy pink shirt and purple leggings, her head was covered in blonde hair tied up in bunches. Someone he had not seen since Banjo-Kazooie (obviously since her absence in Tooie it was no wonder she wanted to come back, eh?).

"Tooty? What are you doing here?" asked Banjo, trying to wriggle free from his little sister's grasp. "Why, I've been dying for a visit since the _last_ game I appeared in, silly!", laughed Tooty. "You haven't forgotten have you? We still need to go on that adventure you promised me. Remember?" "Ad-adventure?" Banjo's brain cells weren't fuelled up properly, obviously because he had spent more time lazing at home playing cards with his friends than adventuring. It was about time the wheels in his head would stop clicking already. "Don't you remember? The day Gruntilda kidnapped me? You and Kazooie came to rescue me? And we all went celebrating on the beach together? And Mr Mumbo had those "secret pictures with him?" She held up two fingers on each hand for the "quote/unquote" gesture. "And it would be for the new game, "Banjo-Tooie"? _What_ was that like, Banjo? Huh, huh? What was it like? Was it fun? Did you go adventuring again?" "Whoa now, too many questions, slow down, sis!" Banjo's head hurt, his sister was always curious and bubbly, she loved adventuring as much as Kazooie did, but Banjo didn't.

"Sorry", said Tooty, "Guess I'm a little too excited, now I get to see my big brother again, I saw you two up on Spiral Mountain together, you two weren't making out were you?", she eyed Banjo suspiciously. Banjo backed away, feeling abashed. "You heard Banjo, enough of your blabbering or Banjo will-" "Kazooie!", Banjo had interrupted just in time before Kazooie started bad-mouthing, or in her case, bad-beaking. "Anyway, besides coming to visit me and pestering for adventure, is there any other reason why you're here?" "Nah, it's just been a long, long, _loooooong_ time now, we need to catch up again. Mom and Dad haven't heard from you in a while either, come on, it's seemed like forever since I last seen you!"

"Well", said Banjo. "I guess it's nice to see you too, just in time for dinner as well, so eat up whilst it's still hot. I need a good night's sleep afterwards". "All right! I'm starved!". As the four friends all sat down for dinner in Banjo's cosy house, Grunty was having a talk with someone up in Cauldron Keep. Since Klungo retired and escaped the evil clutches of Gruntilda, he went on to do other things, so Grunty hired a new minion, he had a large yellow streak down his forehead and like Klungo, large teeth and eyes, he was muscular along the upper arms. He also wore a long white coat with black buttons.

"I have hired you Krugo, so I hear you are excellent is that clear?", she asked in rhyme. "Yes, mistress!", said Krugo, saluting and standing up tall. "And please, not the rhyming, Krugo can't stand rhymes." "Very well, then!" replied Grunty, "So I hear you are a skilled bird catcher, well my friend, you are in luck!" she waved out her arms over an old cauldron and in the potion, an image formed. "Your mission is to destroy Banjo and Kazooie, they have been a thorn in my side for so long now. First my youth and beauty, then my skin and body!" she pounded the cauldren hard with her fists, her hand nearly fell off. "I really need to fix up this body!" she lamented. "Anyway, you also need to kidnap Banjo's sister, Tooty. She's the reason why I'm an ugly old witch still!"

Krugo was taking notes. "So, I kidnap the kid, destroy the bear and bird, which means you'll get your body back and what's in it for me?", "Well, you shall be rewarded handsomely if you destroy them, you do know how to mix potions don't you?" "Mix them? I can do anything, I also make weapons, bear and bird gone in no time!" "Pah, weapons? I want them eliminated, DESTROYED! Do you hear me? GONE, OUT OF SIGHT!" "That may take some time, but I do have the perfect plan to get your body back, you with the feathery attire, I think the bird will do nicely with your body!" "You mean, capture Kazooie? Sounds like a perfect plan, that, I like it. This will surely lure Banjo into my trap, Krugo my boy, you're so hired! Now get to work!"

Gruntilda and Krugo shook hands and discussed ideas and plans, this was going to be a long night. Grunty was back to seek revenge on Banjo and Kazooie. Yet again.

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
